


Love is a War Of Lightning

by alexcat



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Natasha find shelter in a fleabag motel with a creaky bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a War Of Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> (The title comes from _Carnal Apple_ by Pablo Neruda)

Love is a War of Lightning 

*

Steve Rogers was tired, confused, angry. 

Bucky was alive. His Bucky. But someone had done something to his mind. He didn’t know who Steve was, though he had saved him and let him go at the end of the HYDRA battle. He had to find Bucky, to make him remember. 

He headed to the shower. It wasn’t a very good one, but it was hot. He was staying in a less than stellar motel that Agent Hill had sent him to. She knew he wouldn’t stay long, but she also knew even he needed a little time to regroup. 

The room was as old and rundown as the shower, but it was clean. It had a creaky old bed with a mattress that might have been here when Steve was a 90 pound weakling. 

He also had a roommate. 

Nat. 

While he’d known she was a woman all the time, he’d mostly thought of her as a soldier, a comrade in arms. The kiss in the mall had sort of jarred him. She’d made it convincing, opening her mouth to his while pressing her curves very tightly against him. 

Living in close quarters with her had driven home the point that she was a woman. She sat around in tank tops and baggy sweats, but there was no doubt that she was female. It was the way she moved, her scent… it made his body notice even if he wasn’t interested. His body definitely knew.

“Steve?” 

She was in the bathroom with him!

“Yeah?”

“Pizza okay for dinner? There’s a little place down the block that delivers.”

“Sure.” 

He thought she was gone when she pulled the curtain back and stuck her head in. “Want pepperoni?” 

“Get out!” 

“You’re modest?” She howled with laughter as she shut the door. 

Well, at least the hard on was gone. 

*

He was clean and dressed in his undershirt and sweats when the pizza arrived. Nat had snagged a six pack somewhere as well. He realized that he was starving as he opened the box and grabbed a big slice. Nat grinned at him and popped a beer top. 

The pizza was good with thin crust and lots of fresh toppings. And cheese. It was smothered in cheese. He ate the first piece in record speed and dug into a second one. 

“God, have you never had food before?” 

“I’m hungry!” He opened a beer and took a long drink. 

“Do you do everything like that?” She asked and her meaning was clear. 

He blushed and didn’t answer. 

“So are you going to ask Sharon out?” 

“Really? The whole word is falling apart and you ask me that?” 

“Steve Rogers, you need fucking worse than anyone I know. You are uptight and cranky and a pain in the ass.”

He opened his mouth and closed it. What could he say? 

“Thank you?” 

Her green eyes danced with mischief. And something more. She bit into her second slice and licked her lips after she’d swallowed it. 

“So have you thought about me naked?” 

He almost choked on his pizza at her question. He finally nodded. And blushed.

“I have you, too. Does it match your muscles?” 

He didn’t even try to answer. 

“Well?” 

“Not going to answer that.” 

“Show me?” 

“No!” 

“Have it your way then.”

They finished their food and watched some television. _Survivor_ was on. Steve was amazed at how obnoxious all the players were. 

“Do you find this entertaining?” He asked Nat. 

“Not much. The other shows were worse. We can listen to the radio or watch the all-news station.” 

“Maybe we should just get some sleep.”

And there it was. One bed. Natasha turned off the light and they both lay down. The mattress was so old and mushy that they both sort of sank toward the middle and toward one another. 

“I think if we sort of snuggle together, we’ll stop sinking,” Nat whispered as if there were someone there to hear them. Steve moved onto his back and Nat put her head on his shoulder and one arm across his stomach. “Better?” 

He made a noncommittal noise. She scooted up enough to kiss his cheek. Both of them were asleep rather quickly but not for long. Their neighbors on the other side of the wall thought it was an excellent time to enjoy each other, and to do it rather loudly. And the creaky old bed in their room banged the wall with every bang in the bed. 

Steve and Natasha both woke at about the same time. 

“Sounds like someone is having fun,” Nat whispered. 

“Or is being murdered.” 

Nat laughed, a low throaty laugh. “Come on. You can’t tell me it doesn’t turn you on just a little.” 

Steve didn’t answer, just grunted. She snuggled a little closer and casually kissed his chest where her head rested. His undershirt covered the skin but he drew in a sharp breath just the same. 

“Don’t tease, Natasha,” he ground out between clenched teeth. 

“Cap, honey, I’m not teasing. Not in the way you mean.” She touched the skin above his shirt with the tip of her finger. “Do you want to do what they’re doing?”

“Of course I do. I’m a man.” 

“With me?” 

He didn’t say anything for several minutes.

“Well?”

“Wouldn’t that be…”

“Be what? You’re a grown man and I’m a grown woman. And we all know you need to get laid. I’m certainly willing to take one for the team.”

Steve began to laugh and he laughed hard, something he didn’t think he’d done since he and Bucky were kids and would dissolve into crazy laughter over the silliest things. Natasha began to laugh with him. He finally managed to say, “I’m sure they’d all appreciate your sacrifice.” 

She moved to where she was laying halfway on him and looked into his face. “Would you?”

“Oh, God, yes,” he whispered as he pulled her all the way on top of him. He kissed her while pulling her body hard against his own. 

“You _are_ a big boy, aren’t you?” She raised her head then kissed him again. 

He tugged her tank top up from the bottom and she wiggled to accommodate him, then sat up for him to pull it over her head. He threw it to the side and took a breast in each hand. She growled deep in her throat and leaned forward so her chest was close to his mouth, making it clear what she wanted. 

Steve licked one puckered nipple then sucked it into his mouth. Natasha hissed and ground her hips against him. 

“Too many fucking clothes,” she said as she moved away from him, slid her pants off and threw them where Steve had thrown her shirt. She pulled at his pants and he lifted his hips to let her slide them off. She licked her lips when she saw him. Neither bothered with his shirt as she went back to his arms. 

“Too fast, but I can’t stop,” he whispered as he rolled her over. She opened her legs and he slammed into her. She locked her legs around him. They moved together feverishly, mouths together, kissing and uttering sweet obscenities as they closed in on the bliss they sought. 

“Steve!” She cried out his name as pleasure swept through her. Her body pulled him deeper, squeezed him harder until he followed her, spilling himself inside her as he held her tight, so tight he feared he’d hurt her. 

He lay atop her afterward, catching his breath until she shoved him off. “You weigh a ton, Cap!” She snuggled beside him again, breathing hard herself. 

She must have dozed because when she woke, she was on her back and Steve was kissing her belly. 

“Already?” She asked, surprised but not upset in the least. 

“Yeah. It’s been more than seventy years.” 

She laughed. “God, I’m getting fucked by a man in his nineties!” 

He looked up at her from kissing the tiny black widow spider tattoo very low on her belly. “And don’t you forget it.” 

~end~


End file.
